


Rate High on Service and Decor

by mistyzeo



Series: With Benefits (hate!sex) [3]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Teenagers, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jared's parents leave them alone for four hours, what did you expect them to get up to?  Jensen was Jared's first, and now Jared's about to return the favor.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rate High on Service and Decor

The minute the door closes behind Jared's parents on their way to the opera, Jensen is on him. Fortunately, Jared is prepared for this, and he has moved the bowl of popcorn out of his lap and onto the table, so that when Jensen launches himself across the sofa they don't make a mess. His parents will totally know what they've been up to if they find popcorn on the other side of the room. Not that they probably haven't guessed already, leaving their horny teenage son alone for four hours with his even hornier teenage boyfriend.

Jensen pins him to the arm of the couch, covering Jared's body with his and slotting their hips together like he choreographed it. He kisses with a barely controlled ferocity that has Jared whimpering into his mouth, already hard just out of anticipation. Jensen slides his fingers into Jared's hair, and then uses his grip to turn Jared where he wants him, angling him for a more thorough exploration of the inside of his mouth. Jared fists his hands in Jensen's polo shirt, just to piss him off, and Jensen gives his hair a sharp tug in retaliation.

"Turn the DVD off, asshole," Jensen growls against his mouth, and Jared fumbles for the remote. He has to lean a little off the couch, and Jensen takes advantage of the movement to start biting Jared's throat, sucking hard enough to leave a mark and then kissing it better. Jared wants to be naked, like, an hour ago, but an hour ago they were having dinner and his parents were grilling Jensen about school and college and secretly about what the hell he was doing dating a sophomore. In the end Jared thinks Jensen passed, but his parents were already going to the opera anyway. Maybe if they didn't like him enough they were going to tell him to leave.

Jared's wearing two shirts, t-shirt and undershirt, since it's December and cold out, and Jensen seems irritated by this development. It doesn't deter him though, and he pushes both out of the way and up into Jared's armpits as he slides his hands up Jared's abdomen. 

He gives Jared one last bite on the collarbone and slides down the couch, settling himself between Jared's legs. His muscular stomach is pressing firmly against Jared's dick, which is hard and trapped down the leg of his jeans, and his hands almost span Jared's ribcage as he ducks his head to touch his mouth to Jared's bare chest.

Jared puts a hand on the back of Jensen's head, and Jensen rolls his eyes and mutters something rude against Jared's skin. He proceeds to lick Jared's nipple until it's hard and sensitive, so Jared doesn't give a shit what he just said even if it was an insult. Insults don't mean a damn thing with Jensen. Instead Jared focuses on the little shivers of sensation coursing through him, the heavy throb of his dick against Jensen's abs, and the pressure of Jensen's hands under his back and sliding lower. Jensen works his way down the middle of Jared's chest, destination clear, but he pauses at Jared's navel and looks up at him.

He's fucking gorgeous, his hair sticking up in soft spikes and his eyes dark with intent. Jared licks his lips, pushes his hips up against Jensen's sternum, and Jensen squeezes his ass in both hands. Jared groans, pushing harder, and Jensen hooks his fingers in Jared's back pockets and pulls his jeans down a few inches until he can get his mouth on Jared's bare hipbone. He sucks a mark there too, small and red and aching, and slides his left hand forward to cup Jared's balls through his jeans.

"Fuck," Jared hisses, jerking, trying to spread his knees farther apart. One is jammed into the sofa cushions and one is hanging off the sofa altogether, but he can never spread far enough for Jensen. Jensen lowers his head again and breathes on Jared's dick through the denim. It twitches, and Jared can feel that he's already leaking, worked up by Jensen's closeness, his hot mouth and hands, his intensity. They've been delaying all evening, and now every touch has Jared's pulse racing.

"You wet for me baby?" Jensen asks, lips moving against Jared's cock.

"Shut up," Jared says, arching his hips again.

"You want me to suck your dick?"

"Fuckin'-- yes! You need me to draw you a map?"

Jensen squeezes his ass again, hard, and Jared's not sure how that's supposed to be a punishment. He grins.

"Twerp," Jensen says, and mouths the ridge of Jared's cock. Jared presses against the back of his head, pushing Jensen's face into his crotch, and Jensen _bites_ him.

"Careful!" Jared yelps, and Jensen laughs. The vibration of it makes Jared shiver all over.

"Pants off," Jensen orders, pulling away. "Shirts too, you pussy."

"It's cold," Jared grumbles, yanking them off over his head. He unbuttons his pants while Jensen watches and shimmies them down, kicks them off. Jensen strips off his shirt as well, and Jared takes hold of his hands and pulls him in again. Jensen's chest is warm and smooth and firm, and Jared's whole body lights up with the contact. They don't get to be totally naked all that often, and he wants that right now.

Jensen rolls his eyes when he says it aloud, but he gets off the couch to drop his jeans and briefs on the floor all the same. His cock is hard and thick, standing out from his body, and Jared slaps his ass as he climbs back onto the sofa and into Jared's arms. He gets a double handful of that ass a second later when Jensen rocks their hips together, cocks sliding past each other, and Jensen's satisfied moan makes Jared's cock swell even harder.

Jensen's hovering above him, his hands planted in the cushion on either side of Jared's head, looking down into Jared's face and smirking. Jared slides his palms up and down Jensen's bare sides, encourages the grind Jensen has going on, and needs to kiss him. He gets a grip in Jensen's hair and drags him down, and Jensen meets him with his lips already parted. Jared can feel him everywhere, tongue sliding into his mouth, legs tangled with his own, cock rubbing against his belly, belly against his cock. He's hot all over, smells like hair gel and sex and his stupid Old Spice body-wash, and tastes like popcorn salt and want. He teases Jared with his kisses, light and gentle and then hard and demanding. Jared's lips feel numb and swollen, slick, and he can't get enough. He could do this for hours, if he didn't know how much more there was to do.

Jensen pulls away slowly, kisses growing softer, and looks down at Jared again.

"So I think you should fuck me this time."

Jared's cock jerks and slaps against his belly. "What?"

"I mean, might as well be you."

Jared clutches Jensen's sides hard, fingers digging in, and he stares up at him, outrageously turned on, thrumming with heat. " _What_ might as well be me?"

"You know," Jensen says, glancing away. Is he blushing? "Me getting fucked."

"Oh," Jared breathes. He bites his lip. "Yeah," he says, "okay, yeah, might as well." _Jesus christ._ Jensen was his first, now he's about to be Jensen's. This is-- kind of a big deal.

"Great," Jensen says, and climbs off him. "Sit up."

Jared does. He sits in the middle of the couch, bare assed on the cushions he and his family sit on all the time, watch TV on, play Scrabble on, and he's going to fuck his boyfriend. First times all around. He feels like there should be a commemorative plaque made about this night. Jensen kneels beside him on the sofa and leans over to dig in the pocket of his jeans. He throws the condom on the coffee table and puts the lube in Jared's hand. Then he leans over and takes Jared's cock in his mouth again.

Jared bites his lip, trying to stay still while Jensen licks the swollen, sensitive head of his dick, and then takes him all the way into his throat until his nose brushes Jared's pubes. Jared slides his hand back into Jensen's hair and gives him an encouraging scritch, and Jensen wraps his hand around the base of his dick and pulls off.

"Quit wasting time, bitch," he says. "Get me ready."

Jared squeezes his hand, tugging Jensen's hair, and fumbles the lube open with the other. With two fingers slick he reaches underneath the arc of Jensen's body and between his legs, sliding past his balls and up the crack of his ass. Jensen sucks him deep again, his sweet, dirty mouth all hot and wet, made for this.

Jared's first gentle push against Jensen's hole doesn't get him anywhere.

"Relax," he murmurs. He's the expert here.

"'M fuckin' relaxed," Jensen mutters without taking his mouth off Jared's dick, but he's totally not. Jared rubs his fingers slowly around the furled muscle, easing him into it, and finally he can slide his middle finger into Jensen's body to the second knuckle. It's hard to muster the coordination with Jensen still blowing him, bobbing his head up and down and fondling Jared's balls with the hand that's not jammed between Jared's ass and the couch.

"Oh, god," he sighs, and Jensen squirms. Jensen's hot as a furnace, so tight he's practically crushing Jared's finger. There's no way Jared's dick is going to fit in there. "Jensen, you gotta relax."

"I'm trying," Jensen says, his voice hitching. "You're sure you like it when I do it to you?"

"Yes," Jared says, and pulls on his hair to get his attention. "C'mere, get on my lap."

"Ngh," Jensen says, and he moves to straddle Jared's thighs, awkwardly, since Jared doesn't take his finger out. "It feels fucking weird."

"It'll get better," Jared promises. The angle is good now, and he sinks his finger a little deeper, probing for the spot he knows will make all the difference. When he finds it, Jensen's mouth drops open and he grabs Jared's shoulders hard.

"Oh, fuck," he says. "Hell."

"Right?" Jared says, grinning. He rubs it again, and Jensen's back arches, a look of shock and ecstasy crossing his face. His body has relaxed significantly, and now Jared can thrust shallowly, sliding in and out and over that spot, making Jensen moan.

Jensen tangles his fingers in Jared's hair again and kisses him, deep and hot and hungry, and Jared risks adding a second finger. Jensen is so sexy like this, desperate and trembling, everything Jared does to him new and wonderful. He's rubbing himself against Jared's body, humping Jared's stomach and rocking on Jared's fingers, and Jared's cock gets even harder at the idea that in a minute he's going to be inside him. He's going to fuck Jensen, and he's going to make it so fucking good Jensen won't know what to do with himself.

His balls are tight and full, his cock throbbing and leaking, and Jensen's dick slides wetly against his stomach. Jensen bites his lower lip and pulls away to look him in the eye. His gaze is smoldering, dark and needy.

"Put it in me," he says. "I want your dick _now_."

Jared shakes his head. "That's only two, I gotta--"

"Shut up and fuck me," Jensen says, lifting himself off Jared's fingers. His body tugs at them as they slide out, slick and clinging, and Jared shudders. He wraps his hand around the base of his dick, feeling it twitch, and it feels huge and impossibly hard. There's no _way._

Jensen reaches behind him and finds the condom, opens it with his teeth, and rolls it down Jared's erection. His hand feels so good, squeezing firmly, and Jared rocks up into it. Jensen smirks at him and starts to jerk him off, fist moving up and down, milking another surge of pre-come out that beads up and slides down the inside of the condom, makes the head of his dick even wetter. Jared's breath hitches, desperate, and Jensen licks his lips.

"Okay," Jared says, "okay, yeah, just go slow." His whole body is on edge, taut like a bowstring, and he can feel his heartbeat in his groin. Jensen rises up on his knees again and Jared positions himself at the slick hole that he hasn't had nearly enough time to enjoy fingering open.

The first stretch makes Jensen wince, but Jared strokes his thigh and presses a kiss to his cheek and pushes past the resistance. The head of his cock squeezes through and they both freeze, gasping. Jared takes his hand away and grips Jensen's hips instead. He's struggling to hold on, to contain himself, fuck, to keep himself under control. He can't just shove in; Jensen's way too tight still, oh, god, he has to slow down. His thighs are trembling.

"Fuck it," Jensen mutters, and Jared has only a moment to pant, "No, Jensen--" before he sinks down all the way, Jared's cock sliding into him to the root. It's so tight, so hot, so perfect, and Jared's orgasm slams into him instantly. He arches up, cries out helplessly, and blows his load in Jensen's ass before he's even gotten a chance to fuck him. He digs his heels into the rug and gasps for air, groaning through his teeth as his cock pulses heavily, waves of pleasure lasting for what feels like forever.

Jensen's motionless, still holding onto Jared's shoulders, and when Jared finally opens his eyes again, he looks totally baffled.

"Did you just _come_?" Jensen demands, narrowing his eyes in disbelief.

Jared can't catch his breath. He nods.

"I am so going to kick your ass," Jensen says, and lifts himself off Jared's lap. Jared winces, oversensitive, and his cock flops wetly against his thigh, already softening. He's exhausted. Somehow, that was exhausting.

"Sorry," Jared says, wetting his lips and trying to gather some brain function. The aftershocks already running up and down his legs make him shake. He eases the condom off and wraps it in a tissue from the table beside the couch, and Jensen takes it and leans across him to throw it out.

"Wasn't meant to be, I guess, you absolute fuck-up," Jensen says, settling himself on Jared's thighs again and giving him half of a grin. His erection is still flushed and huge, wet at the tip, and Jared wraps his hand around it. His palms are slippery, sweat from his own exertion, from Jensen's body, and slick with lube, and Jensen's cock slides easily in the tight circle of his grip. Jensen rocks into it, fucking Jared's fist and biting his lip, but then he pulls away and climbs off Jared's lap.

"Wait, what--" Jared starts, suddenly terrified that Jensen's going to leave, just like that, in that state, because Jared kind of ruined his first time.

"Turn over, we're still gonna fuck," Jensen says, hands on his hips. How he manages to look so much like the Jefferson High cheer captain in that single instant, naked in Jared's living room with a monster hard-on, Jared has no idea. He obeys Jensen's order, sorry to give up that vision. He gets on his knees with his elbows on the arm of the couch, and tries to steady his breathing. He came a minute ago, and already he can feel his dick hardening again. Jesus. He's all sticky, come drying on his skin, and not even allowed to recover.

He can feel the sofa cushions shift under Jensen's weight as Jensen kneels behind him, and then Jensen's sliding his hands up Jared's thighs and planting a kiss on the small of his back.

"Should punish you," he says, almost to himself, and Jared hides his face in the cushion. He can tell he's blushing, and he's not sure he wants Jensen to know exactly what he thinks of that idea. Jensen knows anyway. He laughs against Jared's back and nips him. "You'd like it," he accuses, "wouldn't be much of a punishment. You get worked up so easy, I don't know what to do with you."

"Could fuck me instead of talking," Jared says, his voice muffled.

Jensen slaps him on the ass, sharp _crack_ loud in the living room and leaving a stinging point of pain. Jared's glad they're not trying to hide this in his bedroom upstairs, because there's no way they'd get away with it if anyone were home.

"I could," Jensen agrees, and pulls back. Jared feels him come closer with his whole body, and then the tip of Jensen's dick is rubbing circles around his asshole. He should be-- god, they should use protection, Jared knows that, but that first time they didn't and since then it's been all Jensen all the time. It's only ever been him. He's already slick with lube, Jared realizes, and he's pressing in, no prep at all, just teasing Jared open with his cock. Jared's taken him enough times, and his body is relaxed from the orgasm, and he can't help moaning into his forearms when he feels himself just opening up and Jensen's dick easing right in.

Jensen groans, just as surprised, and pushes his hips forwards slowly. Jared spreads his knees and drops his pelvis, and Jensen sinks in until he's balls deep, hipbones flush against Jared's ass.

"Fucking fuck," Jensen whispers, "yeah, shit, that's the way it's supposed to be. Always ready for me."

Jared moans again. He's sweating, aching, so full and already desperate for more. His eyes are squeezed shut, and that only serves to heighten the feeling of Jensen's dick inside him, every bare inch driving him crazy.

"God, baby," Jensen says, "getting you in me felt so fucking good, but this--" he pulls out halfway and sinks in again-- "this is so much better. So much better. Gorgeous ass like this shouldn't go unappreciated." He slides both hands up Jared's back, and Jared arches to meet him. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Jared, I hope you're ready. Got me so turned on."

"Yes," Jared hisses, turning his head so he can be heard. He wants to feel it in the morning. He wants to feel it all goddamn week, every time he sits down, every time he comes near this couch, every time he looks at Jensen. They have two weeks of Winter break, and Jared wants to make the most of every single day.

Jensen grips his shoulders again, from behind now, and starts to rock his hips. The slide in feels like it's touching every nerve in Jared's body, and the slide out leaves him empty and aching. Jensen grits out a moan, fingers tightening, and picks up the pace. His hips slap sharply against Jared's ass, and his knees are shoving Jared's even farther apart.

"Fuck," Jensen grits out, "how do you do it?" He sounds wrecked, breathless, and he's pounding into Jared so hard Jared's worried he's going to get fabric burn on his face. He can barely hear Jensen's question over the wet, slick sound of their bodies and his own heart thundering in his ears, but Jensen doesn't give him a chance to answer anyway. "So goddamn perfect, Jay, perfect fuckin' body, and it's all mine, too."

Suddenly he's letting go of Jared's shoulders and wrapping his arms around Jared's chest instead, pressing his front to Jared's back and putting his mouth against Jared's ear. His thrusts change from deep and rough to shallow and grindingly slow, and he mouths down the side of Jared's throat. Jared can feel the sweat between them, the slip-slide of Jensen's hands on his stomach, and he almost loses his balance on the couch trying to get closer, wider, deeper. He reaches back with one hand and grips Jensen's hair-- hard-- and smashes Jensen's face into the muscle of his shoulder.

"Bite me," he hisses, and Jensen opens his mouth against his skin and bites down. It _hurts_ , and Jared has to stifle a yelp of pain, but he knew what he was getting into. He wants Jensen to mark him up, claim him undeniably, fucking cover him in hickies so he can be reminded all the time.

Jensen lets go with his teeth and pants against the stinging mark, licks it hastily and kisses just above it.

"What the fuck, babe," he says, muffled, and Jared can't answer. He's shaking all over, and he's already ready to come again. He arches back against Jensen's body, demanding, and tries to get a hand free from its death-grip on the couch to touch himself.

"Huh uh," Jensen says, low and dirty, and releases Jared's chest to surge upwards, pin both of Jared's wrists to the couch. His grip is like iron, and he uses the leverage to start fucking Jared again in firm, deep thrusts. "You wanna get off, is that it?"

"Ngh," Jared says, mouth open against his bicep. His cock slaps his belly with every rut of Jensen's hips, and his balls feel full and heavy. His whole body is tensing, anticipating, and Jensen's cock rubs him just right inside, sliding past his spot with delicious friction.

"Already did," Jensen reminds him. "Shot off the second you got in me, remember?"

There's nothing to do but nod. Jared's shoulders are straining with the effort to get free of Jensen's hands, but Jensen has his full weight on Jared, pinning him in place. 

Jensen's voice is hot and dark in his ear. "So you're gonna wait."

"What," Jared gasps, struggling, "oh god, Jensen, please." He's going to go crazy if he doesn't come. Liquid heat fills his gut, pulses between his legs, and Jensen's not letting him go. Jensen's cock is sliding in and out, hard and purposeful, stringing him along.

Jensen kisses his temple and says, "You have two options. Either you come on my dick right now, or you wait till I'm finished. Either way I'm gonna come in your ass, so it's a win-win situation."

Jared doesn't think it sounds very win-win, but he's never tried to get off without touching himself and suddenly it seems like a very real possibility. Especially with the way Jensen's running his mouth like this. Jensen gives him another kiss, just behind his ear, and Jared shivers.

"Your ass was made for my dick," Jensen murmurs, voice losing its gravelly quality and sounding softer. He ruts his hips hard and fast and nuzzles his forehead against the back of Jared's shoulder. "I think about you all the time, babe; think about this. Fuck."

Jared lets his head hang, his hair plastered to his forehead and hanging in his face, and he turns his arms in Jensen's grip until his hands are palm-up. Jensen slides his hands up and locks their fingers together, still holding Jared firmly in place, and bites at the knob of his spine. He's touching Jared everywhere, from head to toe, and the force of his thrusts are going to shove Jared's second orgasm right out of him. He clenches his hands, holding on tight, panting open-mouthed into the space beneath his body. He's starting to make noise and he can't control it, _unh unh unh_ , while Jensen laughs at him, breath hot between his shoulder blades.

"Yeah," Jensen says, "come for me, come on, I wanna see if you can. Fucking shit, Jared, you're fucking incredible. You gonna come?"

Jared is. He can feel it, swelling and rising, thick pleasure between his legs, in his ass, spreading through his body. He's gripping Jensen's hands so hard his knuckles are white, and Jensen doesn't stop fucking him, not for a second. He manages to gasp, "Yes, yes," before it starts to slide up his spine, arching his body hard, and then he's coming, pulsing and shuddering, pumping jizz all over the already-abused sofa. His body seizes up, and Jensen yells, "Fuck!" and comes too, cock driven deep into Jared's body, their legs tangled together and their hands joined tightly. Jared's never come so hard in his life, and he's not even sure it's going to end.

Jensen's panting against his spine when he comes back to himself, still shuddering, his legs weak. He sags into the couch, and Jensen reluctantly lets of of his hands. His fingers are cramped from gripping so hard, and he flexes them a few times before he opens his eyes.

"So that happened," Jensen mutters, bites him on the shoulder one last time, and straightens up. When he pulls out, Jared winces at the slick squelch of his come, which immediately starts leaking down the backs of his thighs.

"God damn it, Jensen," he manages, but his voice is no more than a rasp, and he can't scold too much, seeing as he'll have to wash the cushions underneath him anyway.

He lifts his head, and Jensen gives him a grin and a wink as he flops back against the other arm of the sofa. He's flushed and rumpled and beautiful, and Jared swallows hard. When Jensen reaches out for him, offering his hand, he goes easily, crawling into Jensen's arms and falling limp, exhausted, against his chest. He's in deep, and he likes it.

Eventually they have to clean up, try to wipe up the come stains from the couch, and get dressed. Jensen vetoes one of the two shirts Jared was wearing, and settles himself with Jared between his legs again, Jared's head tucked under his chin and his hands rubbing up and down Jared's back. They're halfway through the movie they meant to start an hour earlier when Jared interrupts the dialogue.

"So, I'm sorry that was kind of terrible," he says, having finally worked up the resolve to say something at all.

"Hmm?" Jensen lifts his hand from Jared's hair, and Jared looks up at him, chin on his sternum. Jensen's face is in shadow in the dark room, and it's hard to read.

"You know," Jared says, "fucking you. Kind of terrible."

Jensen shrugs one shoulder and brushes Jared's hair out of his face. "Nah," he says, "kind of flattering that I get you so worked up. Besides," and Jared see him start to smile, "I don't really think I was meant to bottom. But you." He thumbs Jared's lower lip. "You were born to get fucked by me."

"Oh, come on, don't start that again," Jared says, ducking out of his grasp and laying his head back down. "You're such a dick."

"Yeah," Jensen says, sounding pleased with himself. "I know. Tell me you hate it."

Jared can't even pretend to.


End file.
